History of hip-hop music
Hip hop music is an element within Hip hop culture, which includes MCing, DJing, graffiti and b-boying. Hip hop music originated within early-1970s block parties in New York City, specifically African American and Hispanic sections of The Bronx, as an alternative to ethnic gangs that proliferated during that era. These large, often outdoor parties were thrown by owners of loud and sometimes expensive stereo equipment, which they would use for community functions, or to compete among themselves in a manner similar to Jamaican sound systems. Rap music emerged from block parties after DJs isolated and looped percussion breaks favored among dancers. Later, MCs began speaking over the beats in a manner similar to Jamaican toasting. Lil Rodney Cee, of Funky Four Plus One More and Double Trouble, cites Cowboy, of Grandmaster Flash and the Furious Five, as, "the first MC that I know of...He was the first MC to talk about the DJ." On August 11, 1973, Jamaican-born DJ Kool Herc was a DJ and Emcee at a party in the recreation room of 1520 Sedgwick Avenue in the Bronx, adjacent to the Cross-Bronx Expressway. This location is ofen referred to as the "Birthplace of Hip Hop," though the genre actually developed in several places in the 1970s. DJ Kool Herc: Africa Hip hop music has been popular in Africa since the early 1980s due to widespread American influence. In 1985 hip hop reached Senegal, a French-speaking country in West Africa. Some of the first Senegalese rappers were M.C. Lida, M.C. Solaar, and Positive Black Soul, who mixed rap with Mbalax, a type of West African pop music. An early South African group was Black Noise. They began as a graffiti and breakdance crew in Cape Town until they started emceeing in 1989. There also have been groups in Tanzania and other countries that emceed before 1989, although it is not very well known. During the late 1980s-early 1990s rap started to escalate all over Africa. Each region had a new type of style of hip hop. Rap elements are also found in Kwaito, a new genre based on house music which developed in South Africa in the 1990s. Asia Hip-Hop was all around Asia in 1990s. Europe European hip hop is hip hop music created by European musicians. Hip hop is a style of music which came into existence in the United States during the mid-1970s, and became a large part of modern pop culture during the 1980s. Due to this success, it has gained worldwide popularity, especially in Europe where many diverse and unique styles of hip hop have been created. Middle Eastern Hip-Hop was all around Middle East in 1990s. Oceanian 1980s-1990s Links * See Also * Hip-Hop culture * Hip-Hop Timeline: 1925 - Present * Universal Zulu Nation * Rapture (song) wikipedia "Rapture" is considered to be the first rap/hip-hop song to reach #1 on the US Billboard Hot 100 chart where it stayed for two weeks. Category:History of hip-hop Category:Hip-Hop Database Category:Wikipedia